


Pictures with Santa

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: Oh the holidays! The lights, the cameras, the smiling faces! Nothing like grabbing the crew and heading into the mall for an adventure, and forming some memories, of course.
Relationships: Altair Ibn-La'Ahad/Sef Ibn-La'Ahad, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad & Sef Ibn-La'Ahad, Malik - Relationship, Malik Al-Sayf & Tazim Al-Sayf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Pictures with Santa

“Malik, he’s crying.” Tazim sat on Santa’s lap, his bottom lip quivering. Malik nodded curtly and moved behind the cameraperson. His son watched with bated breath. What would his father do? Malik turned his back, then whipped around quickly and declared,

“Novice!”

Altair groaned, his eyes staring at the ceiling.

The child’s quivering lip disappeared as a bright smile spread across his face and he clapped his hands. “Uncle Altair is a...” Tazim waited, already laughing knowing where the joke was going and in anticipation for it. “Novice!” Tazim’s giggles got the better of him, and the boy relaxed in Santa’s lap. 

Sef, on the other hand, had other ideas. When Altair placed him on Santa’s lap, he cried. “Come on, Sef. Tazim did wonderful, and I know you’re more brave than him.” Sef nodded, tears running silently down his cheeks, and Altair gave him a kiss on the head. “I’ll be right over there, ok?”

“Ok, Papa.” The boy sniffled as Altair walked away, and soon as Altair walked to the cameroperson he cried again. Tears ran down his face and he couldn’t stop frowning.

“Sef! It’s just a picture, my brave boy!” Altair called, smiling at his son and giving him a thumbs up. “We’re getting icecream after!” But he would’t smile. 

Malik tried making faces, but Sef’s sad eyes wouldn’t leave his father’s. Altair hung his head down and made his way. “You’re getting him?” Malik asked, questioning Altair’s giving in to defeat, but Altair sat on Santa’s other knee and Sef’s grin appeared. 

“Together then.” Altair removed his hood and smiled his best smile. Sef looked at his father in wonderment, and cheesed at the camera. They both smiled the same.


End file.
